Always in my soul
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado, ¿porque existen personas crueles? ¿tienen alguna misión en este mundo? ¿porque nos desgracian la vida con sus comentarios hirientes y agresiones fisicas y psicologicas? Por desgracia, aun no tengo las respuestas a estas preguntas y lo peor... esque soy una victima... (One-shot con 2 capitulos)


**ALWAYS IN MY SOUL**

 _ **"La soledad a veces es la mejor compañía que alguien pueda tener…"**_

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Caminando por la calle, a unos días de una fecha especial, las personas compraban regalos para sus enamorados. Día de San Valentín, una época para dar y recibir, para demostrar que se aman y se quieren entre cónyuges y/o enamorados, un día que nunca he podido disfrutar... Cuando apenas era un niño jamás me imagine enamorarme. "Yo solo quiero jugar", decía cuando yo era pequeño pero cuando creces todo cambia, todo es diferente, te atrae el sexo opuesto, para varias personas el sexo similar, tus gustos, tu cuerpo y tu mente cambian al igual que el entorno que te rodea.

Ahora ¿Qué?, me gusta una chica que va en la escuela, eh intentado de todo para agradarle o al menos para que me mire, pero ni mi nombre puede pronunciar bien. No diré que soy bueno para algunas cosas ni malo para otras pero por más que intento nunca he podido llamar su atención...

.- Hola pequeño nerd - Escuche detrás de mí, obligándome a dejar de mirar la ventana para mirarlo a él.

.- Hola Shadow… - Respondí secamente al ver al azabache sonriendo de par en par frente a mí.

.- Dime, hiciste el trabajo de matemáticas ¿No? – Miro su mano derecha como si buscara alguna anomalía en esta.

.- Si, pero esta vez no te la daré Shadow – Replique girándome de nueva cuenta.

.- Hay Sonic pero que ingenuo eres… - Empujó mi pupitre haciendo que cayera al suelo fuertemente clavándome parte de mi banca en un costado - Dime ¿Me la darás o no?

.-... - No podía articular palabra, me había sacado el aire por completo.

.- El que calla otorga - Vi como tomo mi mochila y la vacío en el suelo poniéndola abierta boca abajo para luego agacharse y recoger mi cuaderno de matemáticas y llevarlo junto a su pequeño grupo de abusadores.

Todo el salón me observaba sin hacer nada, como pude me levante y enderece mi asiento, empecé a recoger mis cosas lentamente por que el golpe que me di fue muy fuerte y casi no podía moverme. Soy al único que molestan y golpean, mis padres fallecieron hace un tiempo y he mantenido mi carrera aquí en la universidad solo con un trabajo estable que me permite estudiar, así que no tengo a nadie que pueda ayudarme o defenderme.

.- Toma, esto es tuyo - Levante la mirada y vi a Amy frente a mi dándome uno de mis cuadernos.

.-... gracias - Tome el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi mochila, Amy se puso a mi lado y me ayudo a guardar todo lo que estaba en el suelo, me puse un poco nervioso pero logre disimular.

.- Shadow es un idiota, deberías hacer algo – Soltó, parece que nuestro silencio incomodo le molestaba.

.- ¿Que puede hacer alguien como yo?... – Me queje en voz alta a lo que ella giro para verme desconcertada.

.- Pero debes defenderte – Replico para darme algunas de mis cosas.

.- Pensé que era tu mejor amigo – Guarde mis cosas de nuevo en la mochila y ambos nos incorporamos.

.- Claro que no, me está empezando a hartar su manera de ser, pero dime eres – Puso un dedo sobe su barbilla - ammm... ammm...

.- Sonic... – Conteste con algo de obviedad.

.- Oh cierto, lo siento no podía recordarlo - ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Simplemente no sabe quién soy.

.- No importa... a nadie le interesa mi nombre... así que está bien... – A mí no me gusta estar fingiendo que estoy bien cuando en realidad tengo problemas.

.-... – Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra tocaron el timbre y me apresure a regresar a mi asiento sentándome con algo de dificultad y dolor no sin antes agradecerle a Amy su ayuda. El profesor entro y todos saludamos como siempre.

.- Buenos días jóvenes – Saludo con cortesía mientras dejaba sus respectivas cosas sobre el escritorio - Díganme algo que sea pequeño y que nadie puede ver – Comenzó mientras tomaba un marcador.

.- Ammm... ¿Sonic? - Bromeo Shadow señalándome con su dedo índice, acto seguido el salón se llenó de risas y burlas, no me importo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

.- Cálmense, joven Shadow le suplico respeto a su compañero, es su primera advertencia o lo repruebo en mi clase – Señalo al acusado con el marcador en mano.

.- Tsk ok – Cruzo sus brazos con una sonrisa mientras me veía de reojo.

.- Nadie va a responder, con seriedad, mi pregunta ¿O sí? - Ante eso levante la mano, tenía ganas de responder aunque me equivoque - Dígame joven Sonic.

.- Un átomo – Respondí - tal vez, o algún microbio – Junte mi dedo índice con mi pulgar para hacer referencia visual a mi respuesta.

.- Correcto, hoy vamos a hablar sobre lo que no se puede ver pero existe, como el ejemplo de su compañero, veremos cuál es su tamaño y como se divide - El profesor giro para anotar el tema y algunos dibujos de un átomo, en cuanto dio la vuelta una bola de papel aterrizo en mi cabeza, no le di importancia solo lo ignore con la mirada fija al pizarrón, me siguieron lanzando bolas de papel, las tuve que guardar en mi mochila para no tener problemas con el profesor. Pasó el día, Shadow me devolvió mi cuaderno de la manera más salvaje que pudo y se le ocurrió, como siempre y era hora de irse a casa.

.- Oye Sonic - Escuche detrás de mí, me detuve al escuchar su voz y la espere - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

.- Claro – Respondí – Pero, ¿también vas hacia ese lado? – Señale el camino con el índice.

.- Claro que si - Abrazo mi brazo y me sonroje un poco.

Comenzamos a caminar por el boulevard Sunset, cruzamos la calle subiendo el puente peatonal para luego cruzar por Santa Mónica, en el trayecto nadie dijo nada, Amy seguía abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Pasamos por una cafetería y ella insistió en comprar un café caliente, yo por ser caballeroso con ella la acompañe pero no ingerí nada. A unas cuantas calles ya había terminado con su bebida y tiro en envase en el bote de basura público más cercano que encontramos. Entramos a la calle Toledo, la calle donde mi casa se ubica.

.- ¿Dónde vives tu Amy? – Pregunté.

.- Una calle más adelante – Señalo - ¿Y tú?

.- En esta casa - Señale mi casa, de dos pisos de color café, herencia de mis padres.

.- Oh – Observo mi morada del suelo hasta la azotea con detalle y después hablo - y ¿Están tus padres?

.- En realidad no – Me encogí de hombros.

.- ¿Puedo conocer tu casa? – Se puso frente a mí - ¿Me invitas? – Puso unos ojos brillantes de súplica mientras unía ambas manos volviéndome vulnerable, suspire.

.- Seguro, vamos - Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta dejando que Amy pasara primero para luego cerrarla.

.- Wow, es muy bonita - Entro aún más y llego a la sala, yo solo la seguí y me di cuenta que casi voltea uno de los cuadros que tengo en mi pared, todo mis cuadros, o los que tengo, están al revés quedando la imagen en la pared y solo mostrando la parte trasera del marco.

.- ¡No Amy! – Exclame y me acerque a ella rápidamente impidiendo que volteara el cuadro poniendo la palma de mi mano sobre este azotándolo contra la pared.

.- Estos cuadros están al revés – Se quedó mirando mi mano - ¿Porque no quieres que lo voltee?

.- No es buena idea – Respondí exaltado - créeme, te suplico que los dejes así...

.-... ooookkk... – Rodo los ojos algo confundida.

.- ¿Quieres algo de comer, de tomar? – Ofrecí para desviar el tema.

.- Claro, si tienes un poco de jugo está bien - La deje para ir a la cocina.

El cuadro de la boda de mis padres es el que Amy casi voltea, el solo ver esos cuadros me causa un ataque de pánico y ansiedad, porque estuve con ellos el día de nuestro accidente automovilístico pero solo yo sobreviví. Mantengo los cuadros así porque no puedo siquiera sacarlos, así que solo les di la vuelta, y el cuarto de mis padres no lo eh abierto por el mismo caso, se podría decir que tengo un severo trauma, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, si no abusarían de mi más de lo que ahora lo hacen. En fin, serví dos vasos con algo de jugo y me lleve la jarra por igual hasta la sala.

.- Aquí tienes Amy - Le ofrecí el vaso con jugo.

.- Gracias - Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a platicar sobre la escuela y lo aburrida que a ella le parecía, luego vino un tema que no me gusto... - Oye y tu padre ¿En que trabaja? - La asuste cuando vio que rompí el vaso ya vacío con mi mano derecha, no podía hablar de ellos ni siquiera mencionarlos, un silencio apareció en medio de nosotros.

.- Lo siento Amy pero necesito estar solo ahora... – Me levante dejando los trozos de vidrio que quedaron en mi mano sobre la mesa enfrente de nosotros.

.- ¿Estas bien? Creo que estas sangrando – Se levantó del sillón dispuesta ayudarme.

.- ¿Puedes irte por favor?... – Suplique sin mirarla.

.-... Claro, está bien... - Vi cómo tomo su mochila y salió de la casa asustada y confundida, saque un suspiro pesado - Al fin hablando con ella y tenía que aparecer ese tema... soy un estúpido... - Me di un golpe en la frente y decidí olvidarlo.

Fui por una escoba y un recogedor para poder levantar el vidrio del suelo, en efecto, tenía rastros de sangre sobre la palma de mi mano, al terminar la limpieza de mi desastre me dirigí hacia el sanitario y lave mi herida, no había sido profunda por lo que no me vende la mano.

A la mañana siguiente y como todos los días estaba listo para ir a la universidad, no había tarea así que no tenía por qué preocuparme. Salí de mi casa dispuesto a irme pero cuando salí...

.- Hola Sonic – Saludo con una sonrisa.

.- ¡A-Amy! - Me dio un gran susto, me sonroje al instante, no esperaba verla aquí.

.- ¿Cómo estas esta mañana? – Seguía sonriendo de una manera muy dulce.

.- Pues... bien yo diría – Rasque mi nuca con nerviosismo mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

.- ¿Sabes? Jamás te había visto sonreír, todo el tiempo te veo serio.

.- Bueno – Comencé - ¿Cómo no estarlo? No hablo con nadie y se la pasan molestándome todo el tiempo.

.- Ya veo... – Miro el suelo pensativa - si lo he notado, ¿Porque te molestan tanto?

.- No lo sé... – Suspire con pesadez.

.- Vamos tiene que a ver una razón

.- Pues no la hay, tal vez solo agarraron al primer idiota que encontraron...

.- Oum... pero eres muy lindo - Me sonroje aún más que hace unos momentos - ¿Nos vamos?

.-… Claro... - Ambos caminamos hacia nuestra escuela.

No estaba lejos así que caminábamos, ella iba contándome cosas y yo solo me quedaba mirándola, embobado por estar con ella, íbamos cruzando la calle y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que venía un tráiler hacia nosotros.

Ambos sentimos un fuerte empujón en la espalda provocando que cayéramos en la banqueta del lado contrario, me di vuelta furioso y vi el tráiler pasando frente a mí, me quede en shock al igual que Amy, alguien nos había salvado la vida. Volví con Amy y la ayude a incorporarse, ella seguía algo sorprendida. Cuando aquel idiota del tráiler cruzo la calle con el monstruo de tráiler que se pasó el alto pudimos ver a nuestro salvador.

.- ¿¡SHADOW!? - Exclame al no poder creer que él estaba al otro lado de la calle cruzándola con una sonrisa sínica y acercándose a nosotros.

.- Hey chicos, ¿No les enseñaron a ver a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar? - Se burló poniéndose frente a nosotros.

.- ¿Tu? ¿Nos salvaste? - Pregunto Amy sin creerlo.

.- ¿Vez a alguien más aquí? – Hizo afán de señalar toda la calle.

.- ¡GRACIAS! - Abrazo a Shadow agradeciéndole lo cual provoco que yo retirara la mirada de ambos, celos.

.- No hay de qué, pero, quiero hacer un trueque con el nerd... – Dirigió su mirada hacia mí - Te salve la vida ¿No?, debes pagármelo con algo.

.- Yo no tengo nada que darte...

.- Que tal unos 20 dólares y la tarea de todo el año esperándome ya hecha en mi mesa ¿Mm? – Hice una mueca de desagrado.

.- Hubiera preferido mi muerte... - Me di vuelta y camine rápidamente hacia la escuela dejando a esos dos atrás.

.- Tú te lo buscaste erizo, de esta no te salvas - Escuche a Shadow gritándome antes de alejarme por completo de ellos.

Al llegar a la universidad, antes de entrar di un fuerte suspiro, acomode mi uniforme y por fin entre, como siempre, camine con la mirada baja, ignorando el horrible mundo que me rodea.

Este mundo es horrible, lleno de gente odiosa y sin sentido, caminaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien provocando la caída de ambos, soy tan torpe.

.- Disculpa… - Me limite a decir, me enderece y vi que había chocado con Tails, uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela, el me odia desde el día del concurso de ciencias, donde hicimos equipo y el que siempre respondía era yo.

.-… - No era de esperarse, en cuanto me vio no pudo decir nada, se limitó a levantar sus cosas y a seguir su camino.

Ignore lo que paso y continúe mi camino hacia mi salón, cuando tuve un pie dentro de él sentí otro empujón en la espalda provocando mi caída al suelo, mi mochila cayo y se resbalo hasta el otro extremo del aula, mis manos me dolieron pues las puse para proteger mi cara del suelo, intente levantarme pero el dolor del día anterior me invadió de nueva cuenta así que me quede ahí unos segundos quejándome luego sentí que alguien ponía su pie sobre mi espalda aumentando el dolor e impidiendo que me levantara.

.- Te dije que lo pagarías caro… erizo mal agradecido… - Quito su pie sobre mí y lo dirigió a mis costillas con una patada.

Grite del dolor, pero eso a él no le importo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su pupitre dejándome en el suelo. No quería levantarme, estaba más que adolorido, solo me quede en el suelo quejándome, mis compañeros ignoraban que estaba en la entrada y sol pasaban de lado para evitar pisarme. Tocaron el timbre, el profesor llegaría dentro de poco, intente levantarme peor no podía.

Sentí a alguien ponerse de pie a mi lado y me tomo debajo de los brazos levantándome como si fuera un niño pequeño, el dolor aumento siendo inevitable mis quejidos, poso uno de mis brazos detrás de su cuello y puso la mano sobre mi cintura ayudándome a caminar hacia mi pupitre. Me sentó con cuidado y ahí me dejo para luego correr a su respectivo lugar sin ser visto por el docente quien entro segundos después.

.- Buenos días jóvenes – saludo como era su costumbre – Hoy repasaremos lo visto el día de ayer y… - Su mirada se centró en mi – Joven Sonic, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Me costaba trabajo respirar y parecía que mi dolor era notable, yo asentí de todas formas, no podía articular alguna palabra y comencé a preocuparme cuando la vista se me nublo y el dolor desapareció en un instante…

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse y el dolor por igual, me queje un poco hasta que mi vista se volvió más clara y vi el techo blanco de la enfermería sobre mí, gire un poco mi cabeza y vi a uno de nuestros compañeros a mi lado sentado en una silla.

.- Sonic, ya despertaste – Exclamo al momento en que cerraba un libro y lo ponía al lado de la mesa de la cama donde me encontraba - ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- ¿Qué paso?... – Fue lo único que dije.

.- En la enfermería del plantel, te desmayaste en clase y te trajimos hasta aquí – Se incorporó y se acercó a una despachadora de agua, tomo un vaso y lo lleno del líquido transparente, regreso hacia donde estaba – Toma, me dijeron que tomaras estas pastillas en cuanto despertaras.

Puse mis manos sobre la cama e intente levantarme para estar sentado pero me dolía demasiado, Silver se dio cuenta de ello y dejo lo que tenía en las manos para ayudarme a sentarme, agradecí su ayuda para luego ingerir la medicina de la que hablaba con ayuda del agua que él mismo trajo, vi que tomaba un par de almohadas extra de la otra cama desocupada.

.- ¿Qué haces?... – Pregunte curioso.

.- Es para que te recargues y no hagas fuerza – Coloco las almohadas detrás de mí para que apoyara mi cuerpo sin necesidad de acostarme de nuevo.

.- Gracias… tú me ayudaste a levantarme también, ¿verdad?

.- Si, no podía dejarte ahí, perdona si no llegue antes, en cuanto llegue al aula y te vi en el suelo te levante – Explico con toda la verdad – Vi que tenías una marca de polvo en la espalda así que deduje que te había pasado algo.

.- Gracias – Agradecí de nuevo mientras sonreía.

.- No hay de que, oye, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Tomo asiento en el lugar donde había estado cuando desperté.

.- Shadow me-

.- Eso lo explica – Interrumpió - ¡Ah! Perdón, continua

.- Me tiro de la silla ayer y me golpee muy fuerte, hoy paso casi lo mismo pero fue una patada y duele demasiado – Suspire cansado.

.- Si, lo imagine, siempre he visto que estaba contigo pero también me tenía amenazado con un "si ayudas al nerd te las veras conmigo" – Puso su puño frente a él haciendo imitación del azabache – Es un idiota, no sé cuál es su problema.

.- Eso me pregunto seguido – Conteste.

.- Oye, siempre quise charlar contigo pero te ibas en cuanto terminaban las clases y no tenía oportunidad de encontrarte después – Saco su teléfono móvil - Si quieres podemos ser amigos… la verdad yo no hablo mucho con los demás, solo con Blaze y eso porque es mi vecina – Rio levemente, solo lo miraba un poco confundido.

.- ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigos?...

.- Claro, te he visto muy solo y la verdad siento que me agradas aun cuando no hemos convivido demasiado – Se encogió de hombros – Solo si te parece buena idea… - Sonrei mas que feliz.

.- Por supuesto – Exclame.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

No creí que este "one-shot" se alargaría demasiado XD lo haré "two-shot" :D

Por cierto, le hice modificaciones porque bueno esto ya estaba previamente escrito, solo lo repare y le anexe unas 1000 palabras más XD

Nos vemos en la última parte ;3

Los quiere:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


End file.
